The present invention relates to a tone parameter editing method and system which use a communication network to edit parameters that define characteristics of tones to be generated, and also relates to a tone generating method and system which generate a tone by use of the edited parameters.
Parameter editing apparatus or systems for use in electronic musical instruments have been known which are designed to permit creation of a variety of sounds by varying parameters that define characteristics of tones to be generated. Among various types of such parameter editing apparatus or systems are one where a list of all editable tone parameters is visually shown on a display to allow the thus-displayed parameters to be modified in value as desired for editing purposes, and one where the tone parameters are edited while envelope waveforms of the tone parameters set to particular values are also graphically displayed to show a corresponding relation between the set values and the envelope waveforms specified thereby.
However, because items of the tone parameters to be set tend to greatly differ depending on properties and types of tone colors and tonal effects to be imparted, the conventionally-known editing apparatus would require a complicated construction if all the tone parameters for a great number of tone colors are to be edited solely by the single editing system. Where, on the other hand, the editing system is designed to edit only some, such as the "greatest common divisors", of the items of the tone parameters, tone parameter items that can not be set at all would unavoidably arise with certain of the tone colors, which would lead to dissatisfaction of a user. A plurality of the editing apparatus may be provided in order to cover all of the tone parameters likely to be edited; however, this approach would impose great economic and other burdens on the user. The same inconveniences would be encountered in cases where the tone parameters are edited by software using an editor or editing program.
Further, in recent years, it has become possible to create musical tone colors not existing in reality, by virtue of emergence of physical model tone sources or generators that are designed to simulate the tone generation principles of natural musical instruments by use of electric models; a typical example of such physical model tone generators is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. HEI-5-80761. Consequently, the tone parameters are getting more and more diverse and complex, which would present an increasing difficulty in editing the tone parameters for a great number of tone colors.
Japanese patent publication No. 62-49635 discloses a parameter information setting device for use in an electronic musical instrument, wherein the parameter information setting device is separated from the electronic musical instrument, connected to the instrument via a wiring cable, and provided with an input device for editing tone parameters and a tone parameter editing mechanism or program as well. While the tone parameters edited by the parameter information setting device are supplied to the electonic musical instrument via the wiring cable, an input for editing and editing processing responsive to the input are exclusively performed by the parameter information setting device by means of the input device and the tone parameter editing mechanism or program thereof, and the electronic musical instrument only receives the supplied tone parameters. Thus, it is also necessary for the parameter information setting device as shown in the Japanese patent publication to be provided with a plurality of the editing mechanisms or programs in order to cover all of the tone parameters likely to be edited.